


It's Not Always Just a Dream

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: It was late, and Byleth knew she should be sleeping.  Sleep was not going to come easy with Dimitri invading her thoughts every time she wasn't preoccupied with battle.  Once the darkness in his head had cleared, he was pure swoon material as far as she was concerned...and it was alarming to say the least.





	It's Not Always Just a Dream

Byleth rested back on her bed staring at the ceiling through the flickering candle light. It was late, and she knew she should be sleeping, yet sleep was not going to come easy. The Battle at Gronder still weighed heavily on her mind. Too many people they knew, they had shared meals with, made friends with were hurt or worse. Then there was Rodrigue. She closed her eyes for a moment reliving the moment where he had shielded Dimitri from death only to succumb to his own. Drawing a deep breath, she slowly let it out again. 

When had her life become so complicated with feelings and desires? Year after year she had traveled with her father swinging her blade, taking lives of villainous thieves and rogues without any connection to any of it other than doing the job and staying alive. Then, one early morning, everything changed when three students from an academy came rushing into Remire being chased by thugs. That morning, everything changed.

Letting out a growl of frustration she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She met Dimitri. She allowed the very hint of a smile curl her lips now. Dimitri. He was finally out of the darkness in his mind and ready to be part of their group again rather than a ravenous, tortured soul bent on revenge at the expense of all else. The fact that the group accepted his apology for his behavior as he spoke to them all was reflective of how much they really did care for their future king. Even Felix despite the loss of his father at Gronder. And now, now they were all looking forward to marching to Fhirdiad to take the throne for Dimitri. 

“Dimitri,” she sighed. He looked wonderful when they talked about going to Fhirdiad. His blonde hair half pulled back into a pony tail, tall, muscular, and that eyepatch that Byleth found to be rather sexy indeed. She closed her eyes a moment and shook her head in an effort to shake the image out of her head. “Stop it and go to sleep,” she reprimanded herself.

As she layed back, she heard a soft knock at her door. Her brows drew together a moment wondering if it was just her imagination. Then she heard it again. Getting up, she grabbed her robe and cinched the waist tie hoping she was not going to see Seteth on the other side of the door with some ridiculous concern over Flayn marching into the next battle with them.

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri was saying as she pulled open the door. “I know it is late.” His eye flicked up and down over her robe. “You were already in bed.”

She stared up at him a moment thinking that perhaps he was just a figment of her imagination before stepping back. “It’s perfectly fine. Please come in,” she offered. He was dressed in a loose-fitting tunic, with the tie at the collar untied, tucked into black pants, his blonde hair half pulled back, and looked so handsome she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

“I did not intend to come here to bother you, Professor,” he began to explain as he turned to look down at her. She seemed so look so small and petite standing before him in her bare feet. Not at all like the warrior she actually was on a battlefield. “I just had to come and offer you my apologies. It was weighing heavily on my mind. I couldn’t sleep.”  
“I don’t understand,” she was saying as she watched him fold himself onto the chair she was pointing at. “You have already done your apologies and all was forgiven. And my name is Byleth, no longer Professor.”

He shook his head now as he looked at his hands resting in his lap. “I treated you so badly. Every time you tried to help me, to bring me out of my darkness, I lashed out at you. It is unforgivable.” He looked up at her now as she stood only feet away. The flickering candlelight danced on her skin and hair. Feelings he had for her percolated within him, just as they had when he was mere teen in her class, and had recently begun to plague him again. “Byleth,” he sampled the name on his tongue before continuing, “please, I beg you to try and forgive me.”

Her breath slowly let out as she approached him and reached her hand out to cup his cheek as he looked at her. “There is nothing to forgive, Dimitri,” she said quietly. “I know you were tortured and trying so hard to work through the ghosts in your mind.” Her thumb lightly moved over his skin just touching his lower lip, and she found the contact gave her gooseflesh under her robe. “But, if it makes you feel any better at all, I will say that I forgive you for everything.”

A slight smile lifted his lips now. “It does,“ he admitted as he unconsciously tipped his head into her hand. The contact was delightful, and he wanted to touch her as well. His hand reached out and came to rest on her hip. He watched her smile and it was enough for him to reach his other hand to rest on her other hip, pulling her closer. 

Dimitri tipped his head up to look at her face as she stepped closer to stand between his legs and then she boldly seized the opportunity to drop her lips to his for a kiss. Her hand slipped behind his head as she allowed herself the pleasure of kissing the man that had been occupying so much of her thoughts. She pulled back, moving to push his legs together before hiking her robe and nightgown up to her thighs so she could sit straddling his lap and stare into his face. “That’s better,” she breathed. “Kiss me, Dimitri.”

He wasn’t sure which dream in his head was playing out at this moment, but he wasn’t going to lose the opportunity. His lips crushed down on hers while his arms came around her to pull her close. His tongue probed her lower lip encouraging her to open up and allow him access to taste her further. She obliged and he sighed with pleasure, her hand moving to the back of his head to hold him there until they broke to catch their breath.

Byleth rested her forehead on his, one hand resting on his nape while the other moved to rest on his chest. “I am so happy you are here,” she whispered. “I have wanted this so long,” she admitted quietly.

Dimitri moved now to look in her eyes. “Y-you have wanted me to kiss you?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Had she actually been feeling for him as he had been for her? She nodded and he dropped another kiss to her lips. “I, too, have wanted to…had no idea you...”

She lifted a shoulder. “Well, you were a student. Everything I did was being scrutinized by Seteth. My father—” Her words halted a moment, her eyes fixating on the clear blue of his. “Things were confusing for me then,” she offered. “And then things went horribly wrong.” Her fingers moved to pull the tie of her robe free before she shrugged out of it. “But now, we are older. No longer student and professor. And I am no longer confused.” She took his hand and placed it on her breast before lowering her fingers to feel his arousal. “I know what I want,” she whispered. “I can feel that you do, too.”

A soft grown escaped him as he attempted to shift his position in the chair a bit while allowing his fingers to caress her and tease a taut nipple. “Ah-I am a bit uncomfortable here,” he admitted feeling his growing erection being hindered by his trousers. “Things are…a bit…restrictive.”

“We can’t have that.” She dropped a kiss to his lips before pushing herself up and taking his hand. “Perhaps, we will be more comfortable over here.” She led him to the bed before her fingers began to undo his pants. “I think you may be more comfortable without these.” Her head tipped up to look at his face intently looking down at her. “Don’t you agree?”

He mutely nodded, allowing her to the task of dealing with his trousers. A sigh escaped his lips as his reason for uncomfortable torment was freed. His teeth bit his lower lip as she slowly lowered to her knees pulling his pants and underpants down to his ankles. His hands moved to her shoulders for balance when she tapped each foot so she could pull off each boot freeing his pant legs as well so she could toss them off to the side. He thought he would surely collapse as she so slowly ran her warm hands up his legs and around to his buttocks before gathering the bottom of his tunic to lift it. 

Byleth purred with delight at the sight of him, fully erect and asking for her attention. Without giving it a second thought, her tongue flicked out to sample the tip before she moved to take it into her mouth. She felt his fingers come around to lace into her hair as she pushed to take in as much of his length as she could. Her eyes closed as she slowly moved her tongue while taking her time moving back and forth. She delighted in the taste of him and closed her eyes as a hum of enjoyment escaped her while she sucked and worked her tongue along his length.

“Byleth,” he breathed, “you are pushing me close to letting go.”

“Mmmmmm,” she hummed and pulled back. “Well, can’t let that happen too soon, can we?” She pushed herself up. “There,” she pointed to the bed before pulling her nightgown off.

Dimitri sat on the bed and pulled his tunic off, delighting in the sight of her as she pulled off her nightgown to reveal that she was wearing no undergarments and was now fully exposed to him. “Beautiful,” he breathed when she smiled at him and pushed him back onto the bed where she joined him. His hands wasted no time exploring her skin before dipping down to feel that she was wet and needed attention as much as he did. Pushing her over to her back and then propping her up against her pillows, he then moved to return her favor by spreading her legs and slowly pushing his tongue into her folds. 

She couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips as she felt waves of pleasure take her over. Her eyes looked down at his blonde head working some magic she had only dreamed of as he sucked and tormented her with his tongue. “Aaahhh, Dimi,” she cooed, “so good.” Her hips tipped as she felt her release building and building until finally, she jerked and groaned with pure delight.

Dimitri lifted and pulled her down to a flat position now crawling over her. His hand wiped his mouth before he trailed his tongue up her ribcage, around her breast, flicked a nipple, and then up her neck before plunging into her mouth. His hand claimed a breast, kneading and gently squeezing before he pulled his mouth free and stared down at her when she moved to grab his throbbing cock. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I really want to feel you,” he admitted quietly. “I know it’s asking a lot.” 

Pressing her hands to his shoulders, she pushed him while directing, “Lay back, my Dimi.” Once he was on his back, she mounted him. Taking a deep breath, she held his firm cock into position before deliberately thrusting her hips down. A quick gasp escaped her lips before she began to move sampling the feel of him deep within her. 

He watched her as she moved and rocked knowing he had never experienced anything so utterly tantalizing in his entire life. If he were to die tomorrow, he was sure he would die a happy man. His hand slid up her thighs to her narrow waist and up to her breasts. She leaned forward placing a hand on each side of him now, thrusting her hips more deliberately. Delighting in the look of pleasure on his face as he was nearing his release.

His hands grabbed her hips, “Byleth, you need to….” His words were interrupted by a harsh groan. “Oh, damn. I’m sorry, I—”

She smiled now as she slowly lifted off of him, feeling the heated fluid trickle out of her. “It’s okay, Dimi,” she said as she moved to grab a towel at the foot of the bed she had tossed there after being at the bath earlier. “I have no worries,” she looked at him as she wiped him clean before tending to herself. “And no regrets,” she added as she tossed the towel into a corner and lowered herself to kiss him. “All I have right now is a feeling a content and happiness.”

Dimitri’s hand lifted to brush the hair from her face. His blue eye trailed her face in the low light of the candle which was nearly burned down now. “I feel the same,” he shared quietly. “I hate to leave you,” he moved to kiss her, his lips tenderly moving with hers before pulling back. “But, I should go back to my own room now.”

Her lower lip pouted. “Can’t you stay? Just this once,” she leaned into him lightly nibbling his lower lip. “Please.”

“You make me lose all control,” he pointed out while his arms gathered her closer. 

“Mmmmm, good,” she sighed as she nestled in to sleep.

Byleth awoke to the sound of laughter outside. She stirred a moment and then smiled. Dimitri was still in bed with her. She was surprised that he was still sleeping since she knew him to be an early riser. Pushing herself upward, she leaned into him and lightly pressed a kiss to his lips and noticed him smile, so she returned for another kiss.

Dimitri’s arms closed around her, and he deepened the kiss before looking up at her when she pulled back. “Good morning,” he greeted quietly, his hands slowly moving up and down her back. Then his brows drew together as he heard voices outside. “Everyone is already up?”

“Mmmm-hmmmm,” Byleth answered. “Apparently, we overslept.” She looked at him now as a finger toyed with the flaxen hair at his brow. “Worried about your reputation, your Highness?” she asked with a smile.

His lips twitched with a smile despite his concern for gossip mostly involving her. “I believe you have a wicked side,” he pointed out, but even he could not deny that he fully enjoyed waking with her next to him. His sensible side was telling him that he should be devising a plan to get out of her room without too much notice, but she was bewitching and he couldn’t help pulling her closer against him and kissing her.

Her lips parted allowing him access while a wave of passion flowed over her. Her hand sought out the feel of his chest and then moved to his hip before sliding to his abdomen where her finger dipped into his belly button. She sighed with delight when she dipped further down feeling that he was hardening in reaction to her touch. “Oooooo,” she cooed. “I think we have better plans before any war council meetings.”

He couldn’t help the groan of desire as he lifted to his elbow and stared down at her. His hand pushed her thighs apart allowing his fingers access. “I am utterly entranced by you,” he admitted quietly while his lips sought hers. Nothing captivated him like her. He wanted to drink her in, fill his soul with her instead of all the darkness that had been enveloping his head. He wanted everything, all she had to offer to him.

Byleth never knew she could feel so many sensations all at once as his fingers danced in and out of her while he trailed kisses along her cheek and neck. She loved him. Not a doubt in her mind, she knew it and yet, knew she couldn’t tell him just yet. “Ah, Dimi,” she breathed, “almost.” Her hands reveled in the feel of his muscular body as he drove her to waves of pleasure. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt a rise of heated pleasure then let out a growl of release. 

Dimitri moved over her and plunged into her depths, moving with steady and slow rhythm so he could enjoy the feel of her as long as possible. Her fingers dug into his muscled back while she moved to wrap one of her legs around his hip allowing him deeper access. It was bliss, and he knew without a doubt that he would never let her go. His breath sharply exhaled in a harsh rumble as he pulled free and shot hot liquid over her thigh and bed. She watched him a moment while he was using the sheet in an attempt to clean up the mess he had made before gathering her into his arms for a passionate kiss. 

“I need you, Byleth,” he quietly spoke as he held her. “I have no right to ask this of you, but I need you to walk with me on this difficult path.” He moved to look at her now, “I need your strength, your counsel, but most of all I need you.”

Byleth’s bright green eyes wandered over his face while her hand lifted to push hair from his face. “I promise to be with you, Dimi. Every step of the way if that is what you wish. And we will win your throne back and beat the Empire.” Her lips found his. “We walk together now.”


End file.
